In industry, batching systems are used to continuously divide large amount of material or objects into smaller portions that can then be packaged for distribution. Conventional batching systems are typically very flexible. If more than one type of material is being produced, with conventional batching systems, it is possible to continue running a batching system with no changeover of parts. This allows the batching process to continue uninterrupted saving valuable time and money.
Modern batching systems are very versatile and can be used with several different types of materials. It is possible to package material by count, weight, or volume, depending on the needs of the user. Batching systems can be used in short or long term production runs with a variety of product sizes.
Perhaps the most valuable benefit that batching systems provide is accuracy. Batching systems can optically scan and verify the amount of material in each batch. This allows for a better and more precise packaged product.
FIGS. 1A-C illustrate a conventional material batching system 100 at times t0, t1, and t2, respectively. For purposes of discussion, presume that system 100 is batching oats.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, system 100 includes a feeder or feeding portion 102, a deflector 104, a collector 106, a collector 108, a scale 110, a scale 112 and a controller 114.
Deflector 104 is arranged to receive a stream of material 116 from feeding portion 102. Collector 106 is arranged to receive a stream of material 118 from deflector 104. Collector 108 is additionally arranged to receive stream of material 118 from deflector 104. Controller 114 is arranged to receive a weight signal 120 from scale 110 and to receive a weight signal 122 from scale 112. Deflector 104 is arranged to receive a deflector control signal 124 from controller 114. Feeding portion 102 is arranged to receive a feeding portion control signal 126 from controller 114.
Feeding portion 102 may be any known device or system that is able to feed material from a source (not shown) to deflector 104. Non-limiting examples of feeding portion 102 include a hopper, a conveyer belt, a screw, etc.
Deflector 104 may be any known device or system that is able to receive material from feeding portion 102 and then dispense the material into one of collector 106 and collector 108. In particular, in a first state, deflector 104 deflects stream of material 116 from feeding portion 102 as stream of material 118 into collector 106. In a second state, deflector 104 deflects stream of material 116 from feeding portion 102 as stream of material 118 into collector 108. Non-limiting examples of deflector 104 include a deflector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,684 B2, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein.
Collector 106 and collector 108 may be any known device or system that is able to receive material from deflector 104. Scales 110 and 112 may be any known device or system that is able to determine the weight of material stored in collector 106 and collector 108, respectively. Non-limiting examples of collector 106 and collector 108, include boxes, bags, containers, or drums.
Controller 114 may be any system or device that is operable to control feeding portion 102 and deflector 104. Non-limiting examples of controller 114, include a computer, server, or motor.
A user may use system 100 to batch an amount of material into smaller predetermined amounts, or batches. For purposes of discussion, presume that a user (not shown) uses system 100 to batch oats. In general a bulk source of material is provided to a receiving receptacle. The material is fed from the receptacle onto feeding portion 102 in a steady stream which is then carried to the end of feeding portion 102, where the material falls off as stream of material 116. The material falls off of feeding portion 102 and is deflected into collector 106. Scale 110 measures the amount of material being deflected into collector 106 until it finds that the amount of material has reached the predetermined limit.
The predetermined limit is based on volume, or weight, of material that can be fit into a package. At this time controller 114, switches the deflector to a different position and begins filling up collector 108. While this is happening the material in collector 106 may be taken and emptied into a packaging system which can then be shipped. Once emptied, collector 106 is put back into position until scale 112 has measured that collector 108 is full. Now controller 114 switches the deflector and material is deposited into collector 106 once again. Collector 108 can be taken and emptied into a packaging system and then returned.
In operation, a large volume of oats (not shown) are dumped into a receiving receptacle (not shown), which feeds the dumped oats to feeding portion 102. The oats are conveyed from one end of feeding portion 102 (closest to the receiving receptacle) to the other end of feeding portion 102, where they continue as stream of material 116.
Deflector 104 will be in one of two states. In its first state, deflector 104 will deflect stream of material 116 into collector 106 as stream of material 118. In its second state, deflector 104 will deflect stream of material 116 into collector 108 as stream of material 118. Controller 114 will instruct deflector 106, via deflector control signal 124, to periodically switch between the first state and the second state. Accordingly, deflector 106 will periodically fill collector 106 or collector 108.
Controller 114 outputs deflector control signal 124 based on weight signals 120 and 122. In particular, controller 114 instructs deflector 104, via deflector control signal 124, to deflect stream of material 116 as stream of material 118 from collector 106 to collector 108 based on weight signal 120. Similarly, controller 114 instructs deflector 104, via deflector control signal 124, to deflect stream of material 116 as stream of material 118 from collector 108 to collector 106 based on weight signal 122. This will be described, with additional reference to FIGS. 1B-C.
For purposes of discussion, presume that the oats are to be shipped in 10 lb bags. In such a case, collector 106 and collector 108 are going to be large enough to accept a volume of oats equal to 10 lbs. At time t0, as shown in FIG. 1A, deflector 104 is in a first wherein stream of material 116 is deflected as stream of material 118 into collector 106. Weight scale 110 measures the weight of oats in collector 106. Weight scale 110 provides the measured weight, by way of weight signal 120, to controller 114.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the amount of oats in collector 106 is approaching a volume of oats equal to 10 lbs. When the measured weight of the accumulated amount of oats in collector 106 has reached the predetermined threshold, in this example 10 lbs, controller 114 sends deflector control signal 124 to deflector 104. Once deflector 104 has received deflector control signal 124, it will change to its second state. At this time deflector 104 will deflect stream of material 116 as stream of material 118 into collector 108.
FIG. 1C illustrates system 100 at time t2, at this time collector 106 had reached its predetermined weight threshold and collector 108 is now being filled up with a new batch of oats. At this time, while collector 108 is being filled, collector 106 may be removed from system 100 to be emptied and then returned to its position in system 100 as show in FIGS. 1A-C.
A problem with these systems is accuracy and overflow beyond a predetermined threshold. More specifically when a conventional batching system is operating, it is very hard to batch an exact weight of material. For example, for purposes of discussion, presume that the system is arranged to batch 1000 oz. portions of a material. An overflow of 2 oz. is a relatively small error −0.2%. This is a relatively small overflow and may even be within tolerances set for the batch size. However, the accuracy of the batch becomes more important as the predetermined threshold becomes smaller. For example, for purposes of discussion, now presume that the system is arranged to batch 10 oz. portions of a material. In this case, an overflow of 2 oz. is a 20% error. As batch sizes become smaller, accuracy becomes more important. Accuracy of the batch becomes even more critical with regulated materials such as various chemicals and medications. It is particularly important that the amount of material being batched is accurate, and the way this is done in conventional systems is by measuring the weight of the material that has been batched.
The way that the issue of accuracy is addressed in conventional batching systems is by slowing of feeding portion 102. When controller 114 detects that the weight of material within collector 106 is approaching the predetermined threshold, controller 114 instructs feeding portion 102 to slow down by way of feeding portion control signal 126. As feeding portion 102 slows the feed of stream of material 116, a more gradual approach to the predetermined threshold is achieved. This method of slowing down the batching process allows better accuracy and prevents overflow of the material being batched.
Another problem with conventional batching systems is that there is no way to detect the mass of material left in stream of material 116 and stream of material 118. When controller 114 calculates that the weight of material in collector 106 has reached the predetermined threshold it will signal deflector 104 to move from state one to state two and begin filling up collector 108. While this deflector state change is occurring, there is still material falling in stream of material 116 as well as stream of material 118. Material in stream of material 116 and stream of material 118 that is still falling will fall into collector 106 and will contribute to the overflow of material past the predetermined threshold.
Both problems with conventional batching systems, slowing of feeding portion 102 and overflow due to material left in stream of material 116 and stream of material 118, stem from the weight of material in collector 106 being measured continuously. In other words, in conventional batching systems, the weight of the material in the batch (actually in the collector) is measured to determine when the batch meets the predetermined amount.
What is needed is a system and method that can accurately determine the weight of a batch of material in real time, without slowing feeding portion 102 and preventing the unknown amount of material in stream of material 116 and stream of material 118 from falling into collector 106.